Et tu, Sasuke?
by eftee
Summary: It’s the agony suffocating you knowing those you trusted so powerfully ripped you up and bled you dry. SasuNaru. Death.


**Et tu, Sasuke?**

Betrayal hurts like a bitch.

It's the pain of several knives pierced into your body.

It's the torment knowing those close to you were the ones who killed you.

It's the agony suffocating you knowing those you trusted so _powerfully _ripped you up and bled you dry.

Perhaps you could have died with _less_ abandonment if the only ones who killed you off were ones who never really _owned_ your heart in the first place.

But it killed you a hundred times over staring into those onyx eyes of your lover as he finished you off with a blade through your heart.

_Et tu, Sasuke?_

&

_Betrayal._

Betrayal, confusion and _pain_– those mixture of emotions swirling in red and cloudy blue stormy eyes is something Sakura will never _ever,_for the life of her, forget.

Her knees give way and she collapses. Her body is unmoving and numb. She feels detached.

And she screams and cries and crumbles bodily to the ground. She begs for Naruto to forgive her – to forgive them – and she cries and cries and does not notice when Sai holds her shoulders to keep her steady. She beats her fists on his chest but her body's sucked of any chakra to leave any inflicting pain.

She screams again and again.

I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. Oh God forgive us. Please. Oh _Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto.

The rational part of her brain tells her it had to be done. That it wasn't their fault. But it felt like their fault. She, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Sasuke… They take on the responsibility. Because Naruto was an important person to them and they could not save him and they _betrayed_ him.

They_ spilled his blood and bled him dry._

&

Naruto and Sasuke are panting.

They're both battered and bleeding as they struggle to stand up in the thickets of trees. There's a team of S-class criminals waiting for them, waiting to finish them off.

Their bodies scream for them to quit and rest but Naruto and Sasuke squelches such desires as they stand up.

"Tired, dobe?" Sasuke asks, managing to look smug.

Naruto snorts. "Kidding me? I'm just gettin' started."

"Not gonna die on me, are you? Because I'd hate to drag your heavy corpse back to Konoha."

"Ha!" Naruto guffaws. He grins toothily at Sasuke. He looks wild, so confident, so _alive._"I ain't gonna die yet. I still have to become Hokage!"

"Tch."

Sasuke smirks and Naruto sees it as a challenge. They stand next to each other and together they make their way into the clearing filled with S-class criminals.

&

Sasuke thinks it's the battle at the Valley of the End all over again, except this time instead of using a Chidori, he had used his sword.

His katana feels foreign to him now and it slips from his fingers.

It had to be done, he tells himself. The Akatsuki had finally gotten a hold of Naruto while they were out on a mission that required an ANBU team to be dispatched. It had all been a trap set up by the Akatsuki and Naruto was taken from them and by the time they found him the Kyuubi was being extracted and – Oh god it just went to _Hell_ from there.

Naruto was far too lost to control the Kyuubi and the nine-tailed demon took over its host's body and destroyed several nearby villages. Innocent people died. Homes were destroyed. So much blood was spilled…

The blond was lost to them no matter how hard they tried to get through to him. There was some recognition in his animalistic stare, but Naruto's sense of humanity and all rationale had been destroyed – repercussions from the near completion of the extraction of the Kyuubi.

His psyche had been severely damaged as the Kyuubi had all but pointed out.

Naruto knew them as they were but he didn't know right from wrong any longer.

His destructive path eventually came into Konoha and the Council ordered his immediate extermination.

&

"Ne, Sasuke…"

A grunt.

"…I like guys."

Another grunt.

Naruto exaggerates a sigh. "Well I'm glad I got _that _off my che –mmph!"

Sasuke and Naruto shares their first _real_ kiss. It's only seconds later that it turns into a heated make-out session.

&

There was a reason, once upon a time, that Sasuke refused to make bonds with people and tried so hard – so desperately – to sever the ones he had made when he was a Genin. But of course an idiot blond was just as desperate and stubborn to keep said bonds.

When he was dragged back to Konoha and eventually reinstated as a Shinobi of the Leaf, Sasuke had forgotten _why _he was so adamant on not having such bonds in the first place.

People close to him had a knack of dying.

And when those people that are close to you die, it hurts like a bitch and it makes Sasuke feel helpless for once in his life because he can't do anything about it.

Perhaps it would have hurt less if he hadn't taken Naruto's life. But there was no one else to do it. Sakura had tired. Kakashi had tried. Sai and Yamato had tired. But Naruto always got back up. He always shook the pain off, the kunai's off, the betrayal off and attacked with even more vigor. Sasuke was closest to Naruto, and such a feeling (even in Naruto's inhumane state) was something the blond would never forget because of their strong attachment. So it wasn't hard for Sasuke to get close and drive his blade through his lover's heart.

Sasuke saw betrayal in those eyes.

&

Naruto laughs when Sasuke tackles him into a nearby alley-way, not minding the crowded streets of the market.

The raven-haired ANBU smothers him with kisses and licks and the Kyuubi-vessel mewls and laughs and squirms.

"You know, with you constantly pouncing and molesting me, I might start to think you like boys too."

"_Dobe,"_Sasuke breathes as he grinds their hips together and Naruto arches like a cat and squeezes Sasuke's arms.

Naruto's moans are stifled as Sasuke smashes their lips together and their bodies are tangled as they fit together nicely.

Sasuke shows Naruto just how much he likes boys (named Naruto).

&

He still sees the betrayal; the accusatory glare as Naruto continues to live; as the Kyuubi keeps the body alive with what ounce of strength the demon has left.

There's madness in his eyes.

Madness in his smile.

And all Sasuke can do is stare on with morbid fascination as Naruto grips Sasuke's katana and inches towards him, snarling.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke's mouth moves. He does not budge, not even when Sakura screams Sasuke's name to move and Sai and Kakashi and Yamato get ready to spring into action but it's too late because Sasuke's holding Naruto in his arms and the blond kills him the same way Sasuke killed him.

He does not feel pain; merely relief.

&

Sasuke's floating on his back on the river's surface, wearing his completely soaked trousers and white shirt. Naruto's crouched at his head staring down at him, chakra keeping him from splashing through the water. The current is steady and still and the sun is high and the sky is blue. There is scarcely a cloud in the sky.

Naruto peers at his lover and beams when the taller man finally opens his eyes.

It's moments like these that make Sasuke feel elated and content – moments where Naruto's stormy eyes stare down at him with such shining tenderness and his golden hair is framed with a bright halo. He glows, and the warmth of Naruto's smile warms Sasuke's very soul.

He reaches a hand up and rests his palm against a tanned cheek.

Naruto tilts his head to nestle his cheek closer to Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke pulls his head down and their lips lock for an inevitable kiss. It's tender and sweet; soft and gentle; almost unbefitting of two killer shinobi.

Sasuke whispers his love for Naruto on the blond's lips and he smiles to himself and buries his face shyly into raven hair. He murmurs his love as well and Sasuke allows a small quirk of the lips.

&

There's tears falling from Naruto's eyes but they're still red and blue and he's not necessarily human but Sasuke continues to hold him, even as he struggles weakly in his grip and the Uchiha can barely keep a hold.

There's so much blood but they're both too busy dying to care.

Sasuke says, "Naruto."

Naruto struggles and Sasuke smiles sadly as he buries his face in dirty, blood-stained blond locks.

He thinks Naruto has some humanity left because of the tears. Why else would he be crying?

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke continues to say. His voice is husky and throat dry. It hurts to speak. "So much."

Claws are digging through flesh and Sasuke doesn't even wince. Naruto's whining lowly, weakly, as his life slips from his grasp and Sasuke's hold does not relent in the least.

"I apologize for betraying you," the last Uchiha whispers tiredly.

"For hurting you."

I love you, he thinks again.

Naruto's thrashing dies and the body in his arms still.

It's only later that the others finally gather enough courage to gather around the two bodies. Sasuke lays with Naruto in his arms. They're curled and tangled together; dirty and blood-stained. But there's peace on their faces.

&

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Mm."

Naruto rolls over so his chin's propped on Sasuke's chest. He peers up at his lover, the shadows of the bedroom obscuring most of his features, but he can tell Sasuke's eyes are closed.

"Don't ever leave me."

Sasuke understands Naruto's fear of loneliness more than anyone, so he digests Naruto's words seriously. He opens his eyes to find blue ones peering at him through the darkness. He places a kiss on Naruto's forehead – a rare gesture of affection.

"Aa."

He looks down at the young man dozing off in his arms.

"I won't, Naruto."

* * *

….Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Years? xDD –coughs- 

And I tried to find a depressingly sad song for this but nothing was depressing enough so I said screw this shizzle and whatevered the idea of finding a song. It was too frustrating anyway. Anywho, if you didn't catch on, all the happy little sasunaru moments were flashbacks. So the ending scene is a flashback.

Hope yall liked it xD


End file.
